literackafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trzech panów w łódce (nie licząc psa)
Trzech panów w łódce (nie licząc psa) (ang. Three Men in a Boat (To Say Nothing of the Dog)) – powieść humorystyczna Jerome'a K. Jerome'a. Utwór został opublikowany w 1889 roku przez wydawnictwo J. W. Arrowsmith. Książka w zabawny sposób opisuje rejs trzech przyjaciół i psa po wodach Tamizy. Główny bohater utworu, którym jest sam autor, opowiada liczne anegdoty oraz dzieli się wiedzą historyczną i geograficzną na temat Anglii. Akcja utworu rozgrywa się w XIX wieku w Wielkiej Brytanii. W trakcie rejsu podane zostają nazwy miejscowości, które mijają bohaterowie. Opis fabuły Główni bohaterowie utworu (George, William Samuel Harris oraz wypowiadający się w pierwszej osobie J.) siedzą w mieszkaniu, rozprawiając o swoich dolegliwościach. Przyjaciele dochodzą do wniosku, że są one spowodowane przepracowaniem i potrzeba im odpoczynku. J. sugeruje, by spędzić tydzień na łonie przyrody. Wykluczywszy rejs po morzu, postanawiają wybrać się na dwutygodniową wycieczkę po rzece. Przyjaciele planują wyruszyć w najbliższą sobotę z Kingston. Ustalają również, że w pogodne noce będą biwakować, zaś w razie niepogody zanocują w hotelu lub w gospodzie. Następnego wieczora sporządzają listę rzeczy, które ze sobą zabiorą, oraz omawiają kwestię prowiantu. W piątek J. przystępuje do pakowania ubrań, zaś George i Harris umieszczają jedzenie i przyrządy kuchenne w dwóch koszach. Ich przygotowaniom towarzyszy pies Montmorency, utrudniając im pakowanie jeszcze bardziej. Następnego ranka wstają trzy godziny później niż przewidywali. W oczekiwaniu na dorożkę ich przygotowaniom do odjazdu przygląda się tłum gapiów. Kiedy docierają na stację Waterloo, przekonują maszynistę, by zboczył z kursu i zawiózł ich do Kingston. Tam pakują walizki do łodzi i wsiadają na pokład. Po drodze do Shepperton, w którym J. i Harris mają spotkać się z George'em wychodzącym z banku, mijają m.in. Hampton, Moulsey, Sunbury i Halliford. Przyjaciele zatrzymują się na pierwszą noc w Picnic Point, gdzie przystępują do wyczerpującego rozkładania płachty i spożycia przyjemnego posiłku. Drugiego dnia na łodzi budzą się o szóstej rano. Wbrew oczekiwaniom są niechętni do zażycia porannej kąpieli w rzece, jednak J. nie zamierza się poddać i zanurza się w zimnej wodzie. Po zjedzeniu śniadania przepływają obok wyspy Magna Charta, Datchet i Monkey Island. Zatrzymują się na kolejny posiłek, jednak psują im go brak musztardy oraz zmagania z otwarciem puszki ananasów. Gdy mijają następne miejscowości, niechcący wpadają na łódź starych rybaków. Potem spędzają noc w Marlow w lokalu "Pod Koroną". Trzeciego dnia Montmorency ma krótką przygodę z kotem, a przyjaciele robią zakupy na najbliższe dni. Przy śluzie w Hambledon udają się do dozorcy z prośbą o trochę wody, a potem spożywają dwa kolejne posiłki. Później mijają Wargrave, Shiplake oraz Sonning, w którym udają się na spacer, a następnie zatrzymują się na noc na jednej z wysp w pobliżu. Na kolację przygotowują gulasz irlandzki z wszystkiego, co mają pod ręką. Potem George próbuje grać na bandżo, a chwilę później wybiera się z J. na przechadzkę po Henley. W drodze powrotnej mają problem ze znalezieniem łodzi, jednak światła i szczekanie Montmorency'ego doprowadzają ich do celu. Okazuje się, że podczas ich nieobecności Harris został zaatakowany przez łabędzie, a przynajmniej taką wersję wydarzeń przedstawił przyjaciołom. Czwartego dnia jedzą śniadanie i wyruszają w dalszą drogę. Przepływają przez Reading, gdzie na powierzchni wody dostrzegają ciało martwej kobiety, które chwilę później zostaje zabrane. Później idą na lunch do Streatley, gdzie spędzają dwa dni. Drugiego wieczora J. i George udają się do małej gospody nad Tamizą, gdzie wysłuchują czterech opowieści o złapaniu pstrąga wiszącego w gablocie nad kominkiem, a następnie odkrywają, że ryba jest z gipsu. Następnego ranka płyną do Culham, gdzie nocują pod płachtą. Później docierają do Wallingford i Dorchester. Kolejnego dnia zamierzają szybko dotrzeć do Oksfordu. Tym sposobem mijają Clifton i Iffley, pokonując trudny odcinek drogi, na którym stają na drodze wielu łodziom. W Oksfordzie spędzają dwa dni. Trzeciego dnia decydują się wyruszyć w drogę powrotną. Ich podróży towarzyszy drobny deszcz. Na początku przyjaciele starają się dostrzec dobre strony deszczowej pogody. Zatrzymują się na noc w Day i rozmawiają w ponurej atmosferze. Humoru nie polepsza im smętna piosenka George'a zagrana na bandżo. Drugiego dnia również muszą zmierzyć się z deszczem. Po południu zaczynają myśleć o powrocie na brzeg. Kilka minut później podejmują decyzję i wieczorem wybierają się do restauracji w pobliżu. Spędzają miły wieczór przy ciepłym posiłku i wznoszą toast za swoją podróż. Kategoria:Powieści Kategoria:Powieści humorystyczne Kategoria:Angielskie powieści Kategoria:Powieści powstałe w XIX wieku